Photo
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch and Emily's daughter finds a photo of her father that shocks her. Oneshot sequel to Grief Consequences


Zoe was at home helping sort out photos with her mother while her dad was at work again. She was glad her dad wasn't in another state at the moment. Though she believed he was a hero going out and hunting all those monsters she missed him when he was away. She also missed her big brother when he was away.

Even though Jack was old enough to be her dad and had a son who was six months older than her they were very close. She looked up to him almost as much as she looked up to their dad. After all they were both profilers though on different teams and Jack still made time for her nephew.

As Peter and Zoe were so close in age they were more like brother and sister than aunt and nephew. They didn't even really see each other as aunt and nephew and Peter just called her Zoe. Emily often babysat Peter and his little sister Maisie so they got to spend even more time together and they were as close as anything. They were practically best friends.

Today though Stacy had taken her two children to see their Auntie Abby so Zoe was here at home helping her mother sort out old photos. Even though she loved her mother's stories she loved the times she got to spend with her mother helping her with baking or even with photos. Emily always tried to make sure they did some activity when Zoe wasn't at school.

Zoe loved to look at old photos and go to historic places with her mother. She loved it even more when her father would join them as well. Aaron and Emily would also try and take her to Tuscany every summer and luckily had mostly succeeded. They still owned their villa there and rented it out during term time.

Zoe found a photo that confused her. It looked like dad but he didn't have that same hair colour. He had the same face as her dad but he had bright blonde hair. Dad had dark brown hair. Uncle Sean had blonde hair but he didn't really look anything like dad.

Emily looked over to see her nine year old daughter looking very hard at a photo in her hand. She wondered what was making her little girl look so hard at a photo. "What is it, princess?" she asked.

She showed the photo to her mum who tried to mask a giggle as she answered, "Mum, who's this?"

"Why don't you recognise him, sweetie? That's your dad," Emily smiled.

Zoe looked at her confused. "But dad's got dark hair."

"He bleached it."

Zoe looked at her shocked and asked, "Why? When?"

"He did it while I was pregnant with you and Peter was six months old. You see my pregnancy bump that dad's placing his hand on..." Her daughter nodded. "That's you inside there..." She was thankful they'd had the talk about where babies came from three years ago when Stacy had been pregnant with Maisie. Zoe smiled at her.

"Why did he do it, mum?"

"He felt like it and to get back at your Uncle Derek."

"Why to get back at Uncle Derek?"

"He was teasing him over being a grandpa."

"That's not fair! Dad's a great grandpa."

"I know..." Emily filled her in on everyone's reactions to her dad's hairstyle and Zoe giggled uncontrollably.

"Dad's really funny."

"Yes, he is," Emily smiled glad they were two of the few who knew just how funny her husband could be. Most people knew him as the serious Agent Hotchner but at home he could kick back, relax and have a laugh with his family.

"I love seeing photos of you really happy."

"Zoe, your father and I are still really happy," Emily answered concerned wondering where this was coming from.

"I know but dad doesn't smile very much."

"Zoe, just because he doesn't smile much doesn't mean he's unhappy. We all make him very happy. It's just he sees a lot in his job and he's been through a lot but don't ever doubt that you make him happy. You make him very happy."

She nodded and gave Emily a hug. Emily hugged her back and kissed her hair while she smiled up at her.

When Aaron came home that night Zoe ran up with the photo. She hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"Dad, I found a photo of you," she beamed cheekily handing him it.

Taking one look at it he groaned, "Oh god!" When he saw his wife coming up behind masking a smile on her face he asked, "Where did she find this?"

"She found it while we were sorting out old photos today."

he shook his head. "What do I look like."

"I remember you quite liking it at the time," she smiled playing with his hair.

He shook his head hiding a smile.

"Darling, let it out. This one doesn't think you smile enough," she added.

He looked at her as Zoe skipped off to the living room. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Zoe's noticed you don't smile much and was worried it's because you're unhappy."

"What did you tell her?" he asked worried.

"I told her never to doubt she makes you happy. It's just you see a lot in your job and have been through a lot."

"So have you," he answered playing with her hair. She looked up and nodded. "I promise to try and smile more."

"You know you don't need to smile more around me. Just smile more round Zoe. She's nine now. She picks up on these things."

"It feels like only yesterday she was just a baby."

"I know."


End file.
